skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Elf
Elf (Tiên nhân) là một nhân vật trong game. Cô có một lớp áo khoác màu ngọc bích viền vàng phía trên một chiếc áo màu lục đậm. Cô còn quấn một cái khăn choàng và dây cài tóc màu xanh viền vàng. Mái tóc cô óng ả một màu vàng tươi, còn đôi mắt cô thì xanh thẳm - như một tiên nhân thông thường. Khi mở khoá, cô có thể được gặp trong quá trình chơi, tay cầm Ancient Bow (Cung tên cổ). Khi tương tác, cô sẽ đi theo người chơi như một Người Đồng hành đến cuối level hiện tại. * Cô sẽ được hưởng từ Charge buff nếu người chơi có nó. Cách mở khoá Cô có thể được mở khoá với giá là 12,000 gems. Những skin khác * "Revive" (Hồi sinh) - Giá: 2,000 gems * "Ice Queen" (Nữ hoàng băng) - Giá: 23,000₫ ($1.00) ** Những mảnh băng sẽ được triệu hồi thay vì dây leo. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) * "Tap Tap" - Giá: Chưa biết ** Mở khoá bằng cách tải/cập nhật Soul Knight qua ứng dụng TapTap (PlayStore/ iTunes của Trung Quốc). * "Forest Keeper" (Kiểm Lâm) - Giá: 69,000₫ ($2.99) Chỉ số Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Increase accuracy and critical hit chance" buff - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí khởi đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Focus Fire (Nhắm bắn) ;Cơ bản :Nhắm thủ công rồi bắn một mũi tên ma thuật với tỷ lệ chí mạng cao. '' * Nhấn vào nút kỹ năng bất cứ lúc nào đều sẽ kích hoạt chế độ Nhắm bắn kể cả khi kỹ năng đang được phục hồi. ** Nhấn lại lần nữa sẽ tắt chế độ Nhắm bắn. Elf sẽ lùi lại chút ít nếu bị bắn trúng trong chế độ Nhắm bắn. ** Nếu kỹ năng chưa phục hồi đầy đủ, kích hoạt chế độ Nhắm bắn sẽ không kích hoạt các hiệu ứng tượng. * Khi trong chế độ Nhắm bắn: ** Elf sẽ không thể di chuyển. Kể cả khi sử dụng những vũ khí gây di chuyển như Rapier hoặc Agitated Trunk. ** Hướng nhắm sẽ được hiển thị bởi một đường thẳng màu đỏ trên màn hình. *** Đường thẳng này sẽ tự chỉnh sửa dựa vào vị trí viên đạn được bắn ra từ vũ khí. ** Không thể tương tác với bất kì vật thể nào. ** Người chơi có thể nhắm một cách thủ công về phía thùng chứa và kẻ thù. Nếu không thì đòn tấn công sẽ tự nhắm về phía kẻ địch gần nhất trong tầm mắt. ** Mỗi kill thực hiện khi ở trong chế độ này sẽ phục hồi năng lượng (+3 mỗi kill). Điều này có thể được cộng dồn lên với buff. * Nếu kỹ năng đã sẵn sàng sử dụng, kích hoạt chế độ nhắm sẽ đưa vào tay một mũi tên ma thuật. ** Làm việc này sẽ kích hoạt hiệu ứng tượng ngay tức thì. ** Mũi tên sẽ được khai hoả: *** Khi nhấn nút tấn công. Việc này sẽ giữ lại chế độ Nhắm bắn và người chơi có thể sử dụng những vũ khí khác. *** Khi nhấn nút kỹ năng. Trong trường hợp này, chế độ Nhắm bắn sẽ bị tắt đi và mũi tên trên sẽ không hồi lại 3 năng lượng. *** Khi nhân vật chết. ** Mũi tên ma thuật sẽ xuyên thủng thùng chứa với kẻ địch, và sẽ nổ ngay khi trúng vào tường. ** Kích cỡ của mũi tên và vụ nổ được tác động bởi hiệu ứng của Ring Red. ** Mũi tên này sẽ gây từ 8 đến 15 sát thương và có tỷ lệ chí mạng cao, còn vụ nổ sẽ luôn chỉ gây 2 sát thương. . *** Công thức tính sát thương là +(0.5 * số level đã vượt qua), nhớ bỏ hết phần sau thập phân của kết quả. Ví dụ, ở 1-5 đã vượt qua 4 level nên số sát thương gây được sẽ là (8.5 +0.5 * 4 = 10.5, bỏ phần thập phân là còn 10 sát thương), còn ở 2-5 đã vượt qua 9 level nên số sát thương gây được là (8.5+0.5 * 9 = 13). *** Kích cỡ của vụ nổ sẽ to hơn khi có Laser buff. ** Mũi tên ma thuật sẽ không được sử dụng nếu chế độ Nhắm bắn được bật sẵn trước mà không được tắt khi kỹ năng đã hồi đầy. ** Quá trình hồi kỹ năng chỉ bắt đầu sau khi bắn mũi tên. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :''Triệu hồi dây leo vây quanh người chơi để chạn sát thương. * Dây leo sẽ xuất hiện: ** Khi bật chế độ Nhắm bắn với kỹ năng sẵn sàng sử dụng. ** Khi người chơi giết một kẻ thù trong chế độ Nhắm bắn. * Dây leo có thể hấp thụ sát thương một lần duy nhất rồi biến mất, hiển thị bởi biểu tượng ">_<" trên đầu người chơi. * Dây leo không ngăn cản debuff, nhưng có thể hấp thụ một lần sát thương từ các debuff. * Số lượng dây leo không cộng gộp vào nhau. * Dây leo nhận đòn không tính là nhân vật nhận đòn; vậy nên giáp vẫn có thể tiếp tục hồi. * Dây leo sẽ nhận đòn trước hiệu ứng Statue of the Paladin. Chi tiết về Accuracy Buff * Về cơ bản nâng tỷ lệ chí mạng và/hoặc giảm độ lệch chuẩn. Một số loại vũ khí cũng sẽ thay đổi cách tấn công. ** Chủ yếu các vũ khí loại Shotgun sẽ tấn công theo góc độ nhỏ hơn. * Không phải vũ khí nào cũng bị tác động. Nếu một vũ khí bị tác động, sự thay đổi sẽ rõ rệt và nhìn rõ được bằng mắt. ** Vũ khí cận chiến thì khó mà có bị tác động. * Những chỉ số của vũ khí hiển thị dưới tầng hầm là những chỉ số cơ bản không tác động bởi buff, kể cả khi tương tác khi đã có buff. Lời thoại * "Stay a while and listen" (Hãy ngồi yên một lúc và lắng nghe.) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "Grab a seat and have some tea" (Ngồi xuống uống trà nào.) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "Pong!" "Kong!" "Chow!" (Bụp! Cạch! Choé!) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách mà có Bàn chơi Mạt chược. :* Đây là những từ ngũ sử dụng trong Mạt chược, tất cả đều mang nghĩa là người chơi đang đánh những viên gạch thêm một cách dữ tợn. * "Need help?" (Cần giúp đỡ không?) :Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "Let's roll" (Xông lên nào!) :Sau khi quyết định hỗ trợ người chơi. * "These guys are no match for us" (Mấy thằng này thì ăn nhằm gì so với ta!) :Sau khi dẹp sạch một căn phòng. * ''">_<" '' :Khi dây leo từ kỹ năng của cô nhận đòn và biến mất. Thông tin thêm * Sử dụng chế độ Nhắm bắn sẽ đưa cần điều khiển vào chế độ điều khiển tự do mọi hướng để tự nhắm thủ công. * Cung tên của NPC Elf đã trải qua hai thay đổi: ** Ban đầu, nó nhìn giống như cây cung của Goblin Guard (Bow) (Tay gác Yêu tinh cầm cung). ** Từ phiên bản 1.7.5 đến 1.9.7, cô từng sử dụng Windforce. * Lời thoại “stay a while and listen” của Elf là nhắc đến Nhân vật Deckard Cain từ Diablo. * Từ phiên bản 1.9.1 đến 1.9.5 trước bản Halloween, skin mặc định của cô từng là Chinese New Year (Tết Âm lịch) do đang giữa dịp Lễ Trung Thu. * Skin Forest Keeper (Kiểm Lâm) là nhắc đến Nhân vật chính Link, từ bộ trò chơi The Legend of Zelda. __NOEDITSECTION__